


A Compromising Class

by littlesunshinelily



Series: My SaiShira fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Basically a continuation of the initial oneshot I did, Drama Class, F/M, Hope's Peak, Spite is a great motivator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinelily/pseuds/littlesunshinelily
Summary: A lot about a relationship can change in two weeks. But it's no less confronting to be put on the spot. Again, dumb self-indulgent SaiShira fluff.





	A Compromising Class

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is actually Part 2, I'm just a dumbass who couldn't figure out how the Ao3 tagging system works.

Of all the classes that Shuichi expected to take in his journey through Hope’s Peak, 2nd year Drama in the second semester was extremely low on that list.

Yet here he was, standing in a row with Tenko and Kaede either side of him with the rest of the class, led in one of the few classes not run by a teacher, but an Ultimate from the current alumni, Hoshiko Takahashi. Unfortunately, rather than assertive like the girls either side of him, she seemed to be straight-up bossy. She’d yelled at everyone at least twice this session for doing anything off, and she seemed to not accept anything less than perfection. Even Kirumi had been yelled at for failing to reach her expectations, something he thought impossible.

Probably even more surprising to him was the fact that Tenko wasn’t at all worn down by Hoshiko’s yelling. The rest of the class showed varying expressions of the emotion ‘absolutely miserable’, and he caught Miu making fun of the three drills cascading from the back of her head, no doubt finding something lewd to say about Hoshiko’s hairstyle, or just Hoshiko in gene-

 

Shuichi was snapped back to attention with a loud clap of Hoshiko’s hands, accentuated by a gesture right at him, waving back and forth. “You two! Boy in the hat, girl with the crop top! Over here!”

Though Shuichi instantly figured she was talking about him, Tenko still took a couple of glances to her left and right to affirm Hoshiko also meant her, before stepping forward again.

Hoshiko took a breath, and Shuichi and Tenko exchanged glances. One look at each other affirmed they were both thinking the same thing: _Please don’t make us do a romantic exercise._ It had only been two weeks after the two had decided to have a relationship, something that only two other classmates knew about, or so they hoped. Kaede could be trusted to keep her mouth shut. Kokichi, on the other hand…

Unfortunately, neither of their hopes were realised, as Hoshiko flicked her hair backwards. “The exercise will be a kissing scene, and these two will be our demonstrators.”

Hoshiko offered a harsh glare almost the second after Himiko said, “Oh boy.”, and Shuichi could have _sworn_ he heard Ryoma make a comment about his grave.

“Now, you can’t fake these sorts of kisses with something on the side, the audience **will** notice,” Hoshiko began. “Eye contact before the kiss is a must, and you should decide on whether you want a short and sweet kiss, or a long, passionate kiss.”

“I’m not too sure those two should be kissing _at all,_ ” Kiibo said.

“I dunno, Keeboy. Tenk-tenk doesn’t exactly _look_ all that uncomfortable,” Kokichi added. “I wonder why… Maybe Shuichi’s secretly a girl and he told Tenko about it! How about that? Ooh! I’ve earned the death glare from Tenko! Looks a little like Maki’s, but y’know, you two look pretty similar anyway.”

“ **Drop it**. Hoshiko, this is a stupid exercise,” Maki said. “Especially if you’re going to make Tenko kiss a boy.”

“Nonsense, it’ll be fine. She won’t die if she kisses a boy,” Hoshiko waved a hand dismissively, and the expressions on almost everyone’s face indicated it wasn’t Tenko’s death they were worried about. Only Kaede seemed worried for a different reason.

“If you two can’t decide on a kiss, I’ll flip a coin. Heads, passionate, tails, sweet.” Hoshiko rested her hands-on Shuichi and Tenko’s shoulders.

The amount of energy radiating from nearly everyone hoping for a tails was strong, and to nearly everyone’s relief, that’s how Hoshiko’s coin fell.

“Alright! Now remember. Maintain eye contact before the kiss, pucker up before you meet, keep the kiss short and sweet,” Hoshiko said, before taking a step back to observe.

 

Tenko did her best to put up her usual disdain for even touching boys, but two weeks had proven a surprisingly long time to get used to the idea of touching Shuichi. Her hesitation wasn’t the same, and the fact that the urge to toss him seemed just that little bit forced started to tip off the wiser classmates. Both their grips on each other’s arms were light, though tight enough to see creases in the fabric.

It wasn’t the first time either had hesitated to kiss one another, but it was the first time an irritated Ultimate was urging them to get their demonstration over with. Tenko sighed, before leaning in quickly and kissing Shuichi on the lips. She must have realised he wouldn’t move in, Shuichi thought to himself.

Hoshiko, however, still wasn’t pleased. “No, don’t lean in quickly, and don’t make one person do all the work! You **both** need to lean into the kiss!”

Shuichi looked at Hoshiko like she was out of her mind. Hoshiko rolled her eyes.

“Try a passionate kiss this time,” she said.

 

“Shuichi’s plainly a dead man, isn’t he?” Tsumugi remarked.

“Wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Rantaro added. “Tenko doesn’t look as uncomfortable as she usually would.”

Shuichi sighed. They couldn’t be that far from figuring it out. He glanced back at Tenko, finding she’d come to the exact same realisation. Hoshiko rolled her eyes at their hesitance. “I’m not asking you to make a romantic commitment, I’m asking you to demonstrate a kiss!”

“Hoshiko,” Korekiyo began, “While I appreciate your efforts in educating us, I must inform you that Tenko harbours extremely hostile feelings towar- Interesting.”

In the meantime, Shuichi had shoved his anxieties down, and accepted that if Tenko threw him, he would probably deserve it. The two did as Hoshiko instructed; maintain eye contact, pucker up while leaning in, pace themselves when leaning in, meeting each other halfway. But given their performances in this class previously, of Shuichi’s underacting and Tenko’s overacting, it became pretty obvious to most of the class that the two weren’t acting this time. Tenko moving her arms and pulling Shuichi _closer_ tipped off anybody else who’d failed to figure it out previously. It was clear to the class that the two were actually enjoying each other’s company.

And it was most obvious to Shuichi. Taking Hoshiko’s instructions to heart, before he forgot that she ever gave those instructions. The world, and the fact that they were supposed to be just demonstrating, faded to the back of his mind. There was no doubt Tenko was the more enthusiastic of the two, but Shuichi chalked it up to it being her personality. Though he was still paranoid he’d be thrown if he made a mistake, he began to close his arms around Tenko’s shoulder-

“Alright, enough!” Hoshiko said, clapping her hands together and snapping the two back to reality, which crashed down on Shuichi with all the grace and beauty of a truck in a hurricane being flung out and destroying a nearby house. He quickly lowered his hat to hide the fierce new colour in his cheeks, but Tenko had no such way of hiding her face, leaving the true emotions of the moment for all to see.

“Ooh, Tenko’s boiling with rage! Better start running, Shuichi!” Kokichi said, pumping his fists.

“That’s enough, thank you,” Hoshiko ushered Shuichi and Tenko back into line. “Now, let’s pair up and have the rest of us try it.”

 

The atmosphere of the room was considerably more awkward given a performance too enthusiastic for either of them to be just acting. As the rest of the class partnered up, Shuichi and Tenko slinked off to the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor.

Shuichi glanced at Tenko, noticing her face still burning bright red. After a moment, he took his hat off, offering it to her to cover her face. Tenko took the hat but lay it on the ground beside her.

“I… kind of offered it to you to--“ Shuichi began, but Tenko cut him off.

“I know _why_ you offered it, but I don’t see what I have to gain by hiding my emotions,” she replied. “The same applies to you, too.”

“It’s… not to hide my emotions,” Shuichi cast his gaze to the floor. “I… It’s hard for me to look people in the eyes.”

Tenko slipped her hand under Shuichi’s jaw, directing his head to face her.

“Then there’s always a place to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess that my previous work isn't really a one-shot now that it has a Part 2. I do want to get back to writing Danganronpa S, but I'd also like to write a canon-cast fic that doesn't involve Tenko next. Or maybe some self-indulgent Canon/OC stuff even though I commissioned exactly what I had in mind from a friend.


End file.
